Slotted display walls, also known as slat walls, have become popular in many retail environments. The slot walls allow for significant flexibility in organization and merchandising of items of various shapes and sizes. In addition, slot board displays are generally more aesthetically appealing than the previous pegboard systems and offer an advantage of continuous rather than incremental horizontal merchandise position adjustment. However, slot boards employed in the relevant art still generally requires labor intensive repositioning of individual supports to accommodate a particular grouping of merchandise.
In general, most of the improvements in the relevant art, have been directed toward strengthening the slot board or preventing dislodging of a support arm when a consumer removes an item of merchandise. For smaller retail items, repositioning of support arms, restocking and movement of merchandise can be rather time consuming, labor intensive and result in inefficient space utilization.
Therefore, an arrangement which allows a merchandiser to use slot boards but does not require significant individual repositioning of merchandise and support arms is highly desirable, particularly in circumstances where slot wall space is devoted to the merchandising of groupings of related or complementary items.